darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Polypore Dungeon
The Polypore Dungeon is a very deep Slayer Dungeon located under an island in the River Salve, between the Mage Training Arena and Mort Myre Swamp. It was created by a Ramokee Skinweaver who left her tribe because she was born into a role she did not want to fulfill. Out of boredom, she created the monsters that inhabit the dungeon using the local fungi. Within the dungeon (four rooms north and east of the entrance) is a resource dungeon, which requires 82 Dungeoneering to access and gives 13,500 Dungeoneering experience the first time it is entered. An agility shortcut leads to an extra part of the dungeon, and it requires 73 agility to use. Using the shortcut without 73 agility will cause your avatar to say that "a fall would be a long way down". To go up and down the dungeon floors, there are vines to use throughout the dungeon. The deeper the floor, the stronger fungal monsters there are. Fungal growth of different types (fungal, grifolic and ganodermic) are seen all over the dungeon, and they release puffs of coloured smoke when a player walks by. This seems to boost the accuracy and damage of the creatures in the dungeon, though this is unconfirmed and easily avoided. All the dungeon's inhabitants and monsters except for the infested axes and the skinweaver wear large skulls on their heads. This includes the Merchant. Location The entrance to the Polypore Slayer Dungeon can be found on a small island located in the River Salve, between Mort Myre Swamp and Al Kharid. You can access it by: *Using the fairy ring code . This is the fastest way to get there if a player has died, assuming the player has a quick method to reach a fairy ring and does not need the Dramen staff . *Running north past the Mage Training Arena (along the east side) by Al Kharid. One of the quickest ways to get to the arena using the Duel arena teleport ability of a Ring of Duelling. Inhabitants The Ramokee Skinweaver who created the dungeon can be found on the bottom floor, perched on top of some mushrooms. On the top floor of the dungeon, near the entrance, is a dungeon hermit who sells Mycelium web armour and general supplies. He can also exchange items with players who bring him drops from the monsters of the dungeon. Monsters Note: '''All ranged and melee hits done to these monsters are heavily capped (including Dwarf multicannon) to 40 damage per hit. They are weak to Magic, and in addition are immune to poison. }} '''NOTE: The poison cannot be negated with cures, even though the hit is poison related only. After a hidden update, the monster's infection was increased. Grifolapines hit anywhere from 70-120 and Ganodermic beasts hit from 90-160. Infested axes hit much harder due to the fact that they only deal the damage when they attack you. To tell what monsters reside on the platform easily, you can tell by this way. Fungal monsters reside in a green platform that has some green vines and green fungal plants. Grifolapines reside in a large, circular platform with purple-pinkish eggsacks and purple-pinkish fungal plants. Grifolaroos reside in a medium-large sized circular platform with the same as the Grifolapine details, but there are four holes inside their platform. Ganodermic runts reside in a green platform with yellow plants, what seems to be a pack of Polypore spores and small shoots infested with ganodermic fungi. Sometimes monsters may move from their 'home' platform to another platform, so if you don't have the slayer level to hurt them, right-click to prevent an accidental attack. The only monsters that will charge at you are the Grifolaroo, Grifolapine, and the ganodermic creatures. Usually, 2-4 Fungal rodents reside in a platform, 2-3 Fungal mages reside in a platform, 3-4 Grifolaroos reside in a platform, 4 Grifolapines reside in a platform and 3-5 Ganodermic runts reside in a platform to their respective platforms. Using neem oil on monsters may yield flakes, polypore spores, grimy herbs and Herblore secondaries. It will also cause them to stop infecting the player with toxic fungus for 15 ticks. When used against Grifolaroos and Grifolapines, they will only attack with Ranged until the fungus on their backs grow. A tour of the dungeon On each level map, the area in the center is the main area, accessible without any skill requirements. The area on the right is the agility area, accessible via level 73 agility shortcuts from the main area on the first level. The area on the left is the resource dungeon area, accessible via level 82 dungeoneering from the main area on the first level. Vines are all over the dungeon platforms, and they take you down one level. The maps show the typical arrangement of monsters on the platforms. However, monsters always tend to move away from their platforms. Such examples are Grifolaroos and Ganodermic runts that litter the middle floors, as they are seen wandering off to other platforms with other monsters. The resource dungeon is similar to the other areas, although the bottom floor seems to lack Ganodermic beasts and have more ganodermic runts instead. Resources Neem drupes grow on vines in three places in the main area of the first level dungeon. Two vines are on the platform containing Merchant and the dungeon's entrance. A third is at the end of the first floor near the rope that takes players to the second floor. In the Resource Dungeon, players can find at least two vines of neem drupes hanging outside the entrance. A player can pick the drupes from the vines. If the player has an empty jug or jug of neem oil in inventory, the drupes are automatically squished into neem oil when picked. This is a way for players to acquire neem oil without first having to kill polypore monsters for their drupe drops. A vine holds six drupes. Drupes grow back after being picked at a speed of about 5 seconds per drupe. The flakes dropped can be used to create armour. Spores can be used to make a polypore staff. Should a player wish to "clean" the armour, they will only receive HALF of the flakes/spores that were left on the armour/staff. So, if a player wanted to clean their ganodermic poncho for the flakes only, and had 80% flakes left, which is 4000 ganodermic flakes, they would only get 2000 flakes back and the mycellium poncho. If a player had a polypore staff and wanted to sell the spores only by cleaning, and the staff had full charges, it would revert into a polypore stick with 1500 polypore spores. Gallery Polypore Dungeon Entrance.png|The Polypore slayer dungeon entrance Slay dungeon shop cave camp nov 2011 bts.png|Concept art Ramokee Skinweaver News.png|RuneScape news article banner Polypore dungeon dead knight.png|A dead knight embedded in a wall somewhere in the dungeon polypore lower level.png|A lower level of the dungeon, as seen from the level above it Polypore entrance.png|The first glimpse of the dungeon Polypore Dungeon Resource Dungeon entrance.png|The entrance to the resource dungeon. Trivia *It is the largest dungeon in-game, said to be sixty times the size of Falador. There is no other dungeon that matches the size of the dungeon, unless one counts the randomly generated floors of 7+ in Dungeoneering. *If players ask the Ramokee Skinweaver about the monsters, she will say that they had no mind, but only brute strength. This would mean that these native monsters might be: **Giant Rat **Magic Axe **Possibly Earth Warriors **Unknown type of kangaroo, possibly Zygomites due to examine text **Possibly a smaller type of dinosaur **Unknown type of frog (but by the looks of a Ganodermic beast's movement), it might be a giant frog *Despite having melee attacks though, the native beasts seem to have lost their melee attacks for magic and or ranged attacks (except the Infested axe). It's possible though that the other monsters use their magic attacks by either their mouth (which the fungal rodent does) or by its arms. *It's possible to see all four floors of the dungeon from the top floor. That said, you can see three floors at once if you don't move the camera angle that low. *When players move past a fungal growth, it shoots out spores. This does not affect the player by any means. *On several platforms there are other fungal growths, although they cannot be interacted with by any means. The ones on the ganodermic platforms seem to be clusters of Polypore spores. *The dungeon was shown in the cinematic trailer. However, all of the monsters (except the ganodermic beast) are found in one platform, which is impossible to do, as they do not all reside on the same floor, and the platform seems to be a fungal, which would mean either Fungal rodents or mages resided there. *Before the removal of ClusterFlutter, there was severe lag in the dungeon, which made slayer tasks unfavorable. *The monsters in this dungeon have their unique way of attacking with magic and infecting players with fungus. *The various scenery could be a source of the native monsters that are dead, but being infested by fungi. *The reason why Melee and Ranged attacks (except the cannon) are very ineffective against the creatures is that, if you ask a Slayer master, the fungi blocks most of the attack off and gives it unnatural recovery against it. *Polypores are an actual group of fungi. which typically grow on trees and are hard and woody. One species is called Ganoderma, possibly causing the names of the Ganodermic Armour/monsters. *This dungeon is the fifth location Philipe Carnillean appears after completion of the Carnillean Rising quest. He can be found by the Ramokee Skinweaver, and will grant the player a 10k xp lamp in any skill so long as they have 250 quest points. *Prior to the Evolution of Combat, only the main dungeon was single combat, while the resource and agility dungeons were multi-combat. The multi-combat areas of the dungeon were popular with players aiming to harvest as much effigies as possible because of the Ganodermic beast's drop rate for effigies before the five effigy limit update. See also *Polypore (disambiguation) References Category:Slayer